<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Backstabbed by GumbaMasta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250013">Backstabbed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GumbaMasta/pseuds/GumbaMasta'>GumbaMasta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck, Homestuck Epilogues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GumbaMasta/pseuds/GumbaMasta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in the middle of a war. And you're gonna win it. As always...unless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Backstabbed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Woah, Deja Vu. Well not directly. You don't have any actual memories of having your torso pierced by a sword. But in the recess of your mind, there's a part that half remembers your other self's demise. The blade narowly missed your heart. You're almost more infuriated by the sloppyness. You thought you taught her better...then again you also thought she wouldn't stab you in the back.<br/>
The pain forces you to your knees.</p><p>Vriska: What the...actual...fuck?!!!!!!!!</p><p>Yeah, what the fuck. You support yourself, propping yourself of the floor with your elbow while your other arm tries to stem the blue tide. You look up at Vrissy, her arms still outstreched, her hands still mime gripping the sword that now sticks out of your chest. She doesn't reply. She's still in shock. Shock that she had to stab you... and that she actually did stab you. But there's something more. You can see it in her eyes. It's...what? Disapointment. She's disapointed in you. How dare she. You were about to win this war for your side. Sure, you were about to crash a warship into Crocker Tower and yes it would've wiped out one of the largest  cities on Earth C. And yes the death toll would have been in the hundred thousands if not millions but so what. Isn't this what war is all about? Winning? At all costs? The thing you're good at?

You try to articulate your indignance but only sputters of blue blood come out. It caused Vrissy to snap out of her stuppor though. She runs over to the console. You try to move to see what she's doing but your elbow slips on your coalescing blood and you slap down to the floor like a week old meat patty. Your senses start to go. You can barely make out the sound of fingers frantically hammering keys on a ship's console. You can't feel the rumbling of the ship anymore as it alters its course. You definitevly don't want to see the traitorous hussy anymore as she runs away leaving you here to bleed out....or die in a fiery crash, whichever comes first. But you do hear the ticking, loud and clear.<br/>
TICK<br/>
TOCK<br/>
TICK<br/>
TOCK</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>